Outside of your window!
by Kahlen
Summary: I decided to mix and match the Yule ball partners. Is Ginny Weasly with....... Viktor Krum!And Hermione Granger with.... Fluer Delacour?
1. Asking is the hardest part!

Title: Outside of your window

Pairings: Viktor/Ginny, Hermione/Fleur, Neville/Cho, Cedric/Padma, Harry/Parvati, Ron/Roger?

Rating: Goes from like PG to M later on

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K. Rowling so don't sue me!

Comment: After I watched Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire Movie, I decided to mix and match the pairings and this is what I got.

"'Ermione?" Fleur says her blue eyes glinting. Fleur had spent everyday in the library watching the younger girl study since she had arrived at Hogwarts.

When Fleur had first arrived at Hogwarts, she was expecting the attention of all the boys as usual but she wasn't expecting to meet anybody special that was until she cast her eyes upon the bushy haired girl.

She was walking while one of her closest friends chattered to her in French and then she saw her, walking with the lanky raven haired boy and the red headed one. She had three books secured under her arm and was walking with her eyes cast upon the floor. The young bookworm had Fleur so flustered; she almost walked right into two other red heads, identical red heads.

It was unusual for anybody to have that effect on Fleur, there had to be something special about this girl that Fleur just couldn't put her finger on, but was desperate to find out.

Fleur had studied the girl's schedule, noting every time she was alone, other times when she was with the two boys. Fleur had wondered which of them was lucky enough to be her boyfriend but she studied their behavior and noticed nothing truly intimate.

One day, she had followed Hermione into the library as she usually would and watched her read, watched all different emotions spread across the girl's face and she couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't just watch her, she had to talk to her. So, she walked up to the girl with her usual confident small and sat down right next to her. Hermione looked up from her book wondering if Harry or Ron had actually decided to study and was shocked to see the blue eyed beauty sitting next to her.

"Hi" Fleur said hesitantly, this was actually her first time approaching someone she liked; they were usually pawing over her, so she usually didn't have to do any work at all. This was all new to her and she kind ofliked it.

"Are you lost?" Hermione asked a little coldly but quickly hushed herself realizing she was being quite cruel to the Hogwarts guest.

And that was the first time; they had spent together in the library, everyday since, they would sit there in the library alone, Hermione reading a book, Fleur studying her emotions carefully, Hermione actually enjoying the attention. Nobody had ever given her that kind of attention before, neither male nor female. Especially nobody as beautiful as Fleur.

Hermione and Fleur talked about nothing and everything but still neither girl had the courage to actually ask the other out although they both felt a mutual attraction.

The Yule Ball was coming up soon and Fleur didn't think she could stand it if she had to see Hermione, the girl who had captured her heart, dancing with some arrogant, pompous boy.

" 'Ermione?" Fleur says her blue eyes glinting.

"Yes?" Hermione says lifting her head from her book to let Fleur know that she had her complete attention.

"Ef I ask you zis question and you reject my offer; you have to promise me, nothing will change between us 'Ermione" The French girl says, her accent prominent. Hermione noded, a little worried at what the blonde girl has to say.

"Promise?" Fleur asks grabbing Hermione's hand under the library table.

"I promise" Hermione says, her hand trembling under Fleur's.

" 'Ermione" Fleur begins, her hand also trembling, she was almost terrified of rejection, she had never been rejected before. "Will you go zo ze Yule ball with me?" She asks her hand gripped tightly around Hermione's. "Please" Fleur adds, noticing Hermione's shocked expression, she wasn't speaking, it was almost like she was stupefied. "I will understand ef you zay no" Fleur says, but really she wouldn't understand at all why Hermione would reject her offer. She was sure, she saw signs of Hermione feeling the same way about her, she would bet her life on it.

Hermione exhales, letting out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. She had dreamed about Fleur asking her that same question but never at all though it would actually come true. She thought Fleur was just a little friendly, with the touching and whispering intoher ear. There was no way that this part-veela beauty was actually attracted to Hermione, but here she was asking her to the Yule ball.

"Yes!" Hermione breathe out, squeezing the blonde girl's hand as reassurance.

"Yes?" Fleur asked making sure she was hearing correctly, she had never felt this way about anybody before and this was actually making the French witch very vulnerable.

"Yes!" Hermione breathes out again, afraid her heart may just stop beating or she'll wake up from this dream, but it wasn't a dream this time.

--------------------------------

"You are an excellent quidditch player and you are very beautiful" Viktor Krum says his accent thick.

"Nowhere near as good as you, I'll never be as good as you, you can play every quidditch position without looking like a dork!" Ginny says sort of rambling, no one ever made her as nervous as the Bulgarian quidditch player right in front of her,

"There is something I have been meaning to ask you!" Viktor says, grounding his broom and signaling for Ginny to do the same, she does and follows him to a rose garden in the middle of the school. "Ginny, will you go to the Yule ball with me?" he asks, confidence in his voice, there was no way, she could say no.

Ginny was a bit dumbfounded, what would her brother's say, her going to the Yule ball with a 17 year old famous quidditch player? Who cares what they'd say? Ginny thinks before looking up at the tall man who is awaiting an answer.

"Of course" she says.

TBC(if you want me to continue)


	2. Outside of your window!

Title: Outside of your window part: 2 of ?

Disclaimer: Yeah, the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, and all the good stuff that's supposed to go here!

And all the rest of that good stuff that I put in Chapter one, so yeah, I'm going to start now!

Thanks for the comments, keep commenting, tell me what I need to improve on, etc.

"'Ermione!"

Hermione's eyes flutter open at the sound of her name being softy spoken. She looked around the room full of sleeping girls but could not locate the owner of the voice. She could have sworn she heard Fleur calling her but she could have been dreaming of the beautiful part Veela, yet again. Hermione was just about to lay back down when she heard her name being whispered ever so softly again. She wasn't going mad, she had heard Fleur calling her name and there was no way she was imagining it.

"'Ermione" the voice calls again tenderly, almost in a purr, followed by a light giggle.

Hermione was ready to diagnose herself as either overworked or really just plain mad.

Fleur was going to continue messing with Hermione a little but decided she really wanted to speak to her girlfriend, could she call her, her girlfriend, after all, she did accept her offer to go to the Yule Ball, together as a couple.

"Mon amour, I am outzide of your window" Fleur, her silvery blonde hair tucked neatly behind her ears, swaying gently in the wind.

Hermione opens to window and is taken aback by the beautiful blonde girl sitting on her windowsill. She stood there watching the part veela, who was hugging her knees and looking outat the moon. Hermione regaining her better judgment, snaps out of her daze.

"Aren't you going to come inside?" Hermione asks, slightly frightening the dazed girl.

"Why zon't you come out here?" Fleur asks playfully but at the same time very serious. Seeing Hermione's unconvinced expression she adds "Et ez not cold, mon amour!" she says softly extending a hand to her brunette beauty. Hermione takes her hand and lets herself be easily pulled into the night air, she sits down next to Fleur, noticing how bright the moon was shining this night.

"Is there something you needed to talk to me about?" Hermione asked, realizing that Fleur had given her no explanation whatsoever on why she was here.

"I couldn't sleep, I was…" Fleur pauses and looks Hermione in the eyes. Hermione gives her an expression, which almost pleaded for her to continue, which she does "…I was nervous well not nervous but merely anxious and zeeing you helps me calm down" Fleur says smiling her beautiful smile.

Hermione smiled too, no one ever made her feel the way Fleur made her feel. She always knew the right things to say that made Hermione blush and her inside warm as butterflies surfaced.

"I'm kind of nervous too" Hermione admitted, after all, the Yule ball was only less than a day away. They sat in comfortable silence, both watching the moon light up the night sky.

"I am zorry I woke you" Fleur says, finally breaking the silence.

"No problem" Hermione says a smile playing on both her and Fleur's lips.

Hermione just couldn't understand why most people thought Fleur to be a stuck-up snob, why most people were only attracted to her because of her looks and not her amazing personality but it hit her as she was staring into Fleur's crystal blue eyes, analyzing the delicate structures of her face,it was because they couldn't have her, they hated that they couldn't have her. Hermione gazed into Fleur's deep blue eyes, wondering if they had never talked, would Hermione too, think Fleur was just another stuck-up snob whose main goals was to attract attention.

They both sat still, the moon directing just enough light on both of their faces.

"'Ermione?" Fleur breaks the silence.

"Yes?" Hermione breathes out almost lost in the part Veela's eyes.

"Would et be wrong ef I kissed you right now?" Fleur asked, she had never been more nervous in her entire life and if she was correct, she was probably even blushing.

"Depends…… Would it be wrong if I wanted you to kiss me right now?" Hermione answered, a blush creeping up from her neck and colouring her cheeks.

With that, Fleur leaned forward, capturing Hermione's lips in a soft and sensual kiss. As their lips touched, it sent spark tingling down both of their spines. Hermione wrapped her arm around Fleur's neck while Fleur had her arms wrapped protectively around Hermione's waist. In those swift few minutes, that seemed like forever, it all sank in. That was the moment they had both been waiting for, all doubt were finally removed, somewhere it sank into their brains, Hermione Granger was meant to be with Fleur Delacour.

They had both fantasized about that very moment since they had laid eyes on each other. It was not exactly how they both imagined it, their first kiss being on Hermione's windowsill at late hours in the night or perhaps early hours of the morning since they had both lost track of time, but the kiss was nevertheless sweet and everlasting. Their lips tingled as they broke the kiss staring deep into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"I should go and let you get zome sleep" Fleur finally breathed out, her breaths still in small pants. Hermione didn't want to let her go but she knew Fleur was right, she did need to get some sleep, after all Yule ball was tomorrow.

"Okay" Hermione says.

"I will zee you tomorrow" Fleur says, giving Hermione a small peck on the cheek.

Hermione climbed back in through the window with the help of Fleur. She was about to close the window when something occurred to her.

"How did you get up here?" she asks, realizing exactly how high up her window was. Fleur just smiles at her before jumping off the windowsill and turning into a large white bird mid descent. "Duh, Hermione, transfiguration" Hermione says to herself while closing the window. She got back into her bed, thoughts of Fleur filling hermind as she drifted off to sleep. Yule ball was definitely going to be interesting.

TBC……

a/n: Yule ball next chapter and then maybe my re-write of the 2nd task after that I guess, yeah, review please, pretty please, with sugar and sprinkles and chocolate fudge on top.


	3. Ze Ball

Title: Outside your window 3?

Disclaimer: Yeah, same as before, characters belongs to J.K. Rowling

Refer to first chapter for everything else that's supposed to go here.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, uhmmm, keep reviewing (I'm kinda of a bad writer, lol, but I'm trying), so yeah without further a due, here is the next chapter, most of it based on the movie instead of the book because I read the book a long time ago and don't remember all the tiny little details.

-----------------------

"I won't be going alone because believe it or not someone's asked me!" Hermione says in an angry hushed whisper. Ron could be such a git sometimes that it wasn't even funny. She gets up with her notebook and storms away handing her notebook to Professor Snape and returning to her seat to gather her stuff. She really couldn't believe that there may have been a time where she actually really 'liked' Ron; it must have been temporary insanity. "And I said yes!" She says before storming away with her book bag, leaving both Ron and Harry taken aback.

A few classes later, Hermione had finally calmed down and dismissed Ron's earlier behaviour as just plain Ron. She was sitting down reading a book in the Gryffindor common room while Harry was sprawled out on a lounge chair mulling over the mystery of the golden egg and thinking about Cho who had rejected his offer to go to the ball because someone had already asked her. All of a sudden, Ron comes in looking positively shaken, he was being held up by Ginny and a bunch of other Gryffindor girls. If they let go, he would possibly tumble to the ground and hurl up in a ball, clutching his stomach while throwing up.

"It's okay Ron, it's alright, it doesn't matter" Ginny says, lightly patting her brother's shoulder.

"What happened to you?" Harry asks seeing Ron's dramatic entrance. The girls had put him down in a chair and it looked like he was shaking.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour out." Ginny says answering for her brother who almost seemed to be petrified.

"What!" Hermione says rushing over to Ron, thinking more about Fleur than Ron.

"What did she say?" Harry asks.

"No of course" Hermione answers a little too confidently which nobody really realized. Ron shakes his head and Hermione felt a sick feeling come about her but she tried to hold it in.

"She said yes?" Hermione asks, doubt flooding her voice, lucky again that the attention was so directed at Ron that nobody really noticed her quick mood changes. Ron continues shaking his head and Hermione breathes a sigh of relief but then why was Ron so shaken up, she didn't tell him that she was going with Hermione? Did she?

"Don't be silly" Ron says starting to tell his tale of horror "There she was walking by; you know how I like the way they walk, couldn't help it, it just slipped out"

"Actually, he sorta screamed at her, it was a bit frightening!" Ginny adds.

"What did you do then?" Harry asked, curiosity seeping through his voice.

"What else, I ran for it! I'm not cut out for this Harry; I don't know what got into me." Ron says obviously horrified.

Hermione was a little disgusted and a little envious at the fact that Ron had asked Fleur out, but Fleur was going with her, not Ron, not Harry, not any other person at Hogwarts but her!

'So, he doesn't know' Hermione thought going back to her book. "But they will all no soon enough" she mutters to herself, soon settling back into her book.

Butterflies filled her stomach, it was almost time, the ball was only hours away.

Soft jazz music filled the Hogwarts halls. Student from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and of course Hogwarts packed the hall in the best dresses and dress robes they could find.

Harry stood next to Parvati who was wearing an elegant Indian style dress with her hair flowing freely instead of in its usually plait. Harry couldn't help but glare at Neville who was standing with Cho on his arm.

Cedric enters the hall with Padma on his arm, wearing almost identical thing to what her twin sister, Parvati was wearing.

'Where are Ron and Hermione?' Harry thought to himself almost anxious for some company although he was with his date. The last time, Harry spoke to Ron, he said he would still be coming to the ball with or without a date because that was the manly thing to do but maybe he had changed his mind, after all, his dress robes were giving him a hard time. But Hermione said she was definitely coming.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asks, starling Harry a little.

"She's not here yet" he answers, examining Ron's attire which looked like it was almost choking him.

"Poor kid, I bet she's alone in her room crying her eyes out!" Ron says keeping his eyes locked on the door.

"What?" Harry asks.

"C'mon Harry, why'd you think she wouldn't tell us who she's coming with." Ron states more as a comment than a question.

"Because we'd take the mick out of her if she did!" Harry declares.

"Nobody asked her; I would've taken 'er myself if she wasn't so bloody proud" Ron says matter-of-factly.

"There's Ginny" Harry points out, avoiding the Hermione subject at hand.

Ginny enters the hall looking elegant and much older than her actual age, on the arm of no other that Viktor Krum.

"What's she doing with that pumpkin head!" Ron shouts out incredulously "He's 17, I'm gonna let mum hear about this I am!" He shouts out even louder than before.

"Ron, that's Viktor Krum, remember, 'one of the best seekers ever'" Harry says quoting Ron.

"That's before he decided to come to the ball with my sister, I'm gonna go talk to her about this!" He says moving away only to be dragged back by Harry.

"It's only one night, let her have a little fun" Harry defends Ginny, seeing the unmistakable expression of joy on her face. She was going to be the envy of all the other third years, and probably upper and under classmen as well.

"Alright, you're right, but I am still writing mum and dad about this as soon as we get back to the common room." Ron says still glaring at his sister with the much older quidditch player.

Ron goes into the ball room to see if there were any girls who he could accommodate and make it seem like he was actually with someone.

"Well, there you are Potter, are you and Ms. Patil ready?" Professor McGonagall asks.

"Ready Professor?" Harry asks, not knowing what the head of his house was talking about.

"To dance, it traditional that the three champions, well in this case four, are the first to dance, surely I told you that" Professor McGonagall says.

"No"

"Oh, well now you know!" She answers before walking away.

"Now, I need you all to line up in procession please." Professor McGonagall says to all of the other champions and their dates.

Fleur was standing in the corner, her dress a shade of light, earthy gold, complimenting her body in all the right places and drawing attention to her beautiful crystal blue eyes. It you weren't affected by the part-veela before, then there was no way you could resist her now. Her hair was tied back using white flowers, into a neat and elegant bun.

Hermione had not shown yet and she had promised to meet her five minutes ago. Whispers had surfaced around the other students, saying that Fleur was going to the ball alone because none of the Hogwart's boys were to her liking but it wasn't exactly false. It wasn't a Hogwart's boy who had captured her attention at all.

"I am not interezted, how many time zo I have to tell you, I am waiting for someone!" Fleur exclaimed to a fifth year, Hufflepuff boy who had asked her to be his date at least five times in the last two minutes.

Fleur had been nice to him the first three times he had asked but she was getting irritated and a little worried that Hermione was not there yet. She wouldn't have stood her up, would she? Fleur was just about to leave and go find her but turned around in time to see, entering the hall, wearing a beautiful, well-designed fuchsia pink dress, with her hair tied back, some resting on her shoulder, was Hermione.

Fleur smiled widely seeing Hermione enter the hall.

"She looks beautiful!" Parvati exclaimed, seeing the Gryffindor girl with her hair perfectly tamed, looking as feminine as ever. Harry couldn't help but smile seeing his best friend enter the hall looking so vibrant.

Hermione smiles spotting Fleur's enthusiastic expression in the corner. Fleur began walking over to her date, her dress gracefully flowing as she walked.

"You look abzolutley….. Stunning" Fleur breathes out, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"You look…….." Hermione shakes her head trying to find a word that would justify Fleur's beauty. "amazing" she settled on looking deep into Fleur's eyes.

Hermione takes Fleur arm as they begin progressing down the rest of the stairs. Both of them, deep in though about how beautiful the other looked. They were snapped out of their daze by a flash of light shone directly in their faces. It was no other than Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet, with her enchanted 'quick quote quill' floating behind her.

"This is definitely front page news; Miss. Granger, third story this year, becoming quite the popular one aren't we?" Rita taunts, prompting her quill to begin writing. "Ms. Granger has successfully gone after another Tri-Wizard Tournament champion, no not Mr. Diggory but in fact Beauxbatons champion, Ms. Fleur Delacour. No word on how Mr. Potter is handling his girlfriend's promiscuous behaviour and her newly found lesbian affair. Any comments Ms. Granger? Ms. Delacour? No, okay" Rita mocks the two highly irritated girls but both of them knew better than to say anything because it would be twisted, flexed and bent until it meant something completely different in tomorrow's paper.

Harry was mulling over the situation in his head, now that he thought about it, it was kind of obvious. When Hermione had burst into the tent right before the first task, Fleur had wore an expression of jealousy, It all made sense now, she wasn't jealous of Hermione, she was jealous of Harry because Hermione had hugged him. And all the times in the library, they were together. And even earlier, when Ron had confessed to asking Fleur out, Hermione's voice was tainted with jealousy, shock, disgust and plain disbelief. It all made perfect sense now but how would Ron react when he found out.

"Ms. Granger, you can commence to the great hall" Professor McGonagall says, not noticing Hermione and Fleur's linked hands.

"She'z with me" Fleur says, making their linked hands seem more intimate than before by intertwining their fingers. Hermione smiles widely at this gesture. "She iz my date" Fleur specifies.

"Oh, very well then" Professor McGonagall says, clearly shocked at the revelation but she forces a smile before going back to last minuet preparations.

"Hi Harry" Hermione says acknowledging Harry's presence. "Pavarti" She nods at Harry's date.

"'Arry" Fleur nods at him acknowledging his presence in a not so nice way.

"Ok, in order now, Mr. Krum and Ms. Weasly first, Mr. Potter and Ms. Patil next, then Mr. Diggory and Ms. Patil and then Ms. Delacour and Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall says getting them ready to enter the great hall. She knew that most of if not all of the students would be shocked at the couplings.

The first couple entered elating whispers from a lot of the students all surprised that Viktor Krum, the famous wizard quidditch player asked Ginny Weasly, the third year red-headed beauty to the dance, nevertheless the crowd was clapping as Viktor and Ginny took their place on the ballroom floor which was icy and white like much of the great hall. The ceiling gave of the effect like it was snowing and the windows were frosted.

"Is that Ginny Weasly with Viktor Krum!" Someone from the crowd of student's exclaims.

"No!" Ron scoffs. "She wouldn't come with such a git!" he says but is drowned out by the clapping of the crowd. Harry and Pavarti enter followed by Cedric and Padma and then Fleur and Hermione.

"Is that Hermione Granger with…with… Fleur Delacour?" Someone shouts, probably the same person who said the same about Viktor and Ginny.

The great hall goes silent, everybody moving forward trying to get a better look at the couple. Hermione had tensed up a little but. Fleur kissed Hermione's hand to reassure her that everything was going to be fine but this only shocked the crowd more.

"Well zat was not quite ze reaction I would have guezzed but…" Fleur trails off hearing a loud bang.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry shouts running to his friend who had fallen to the floor, wearing an expression of complete distress, kind of like he did earlier when he had walked into the common room all shaken up. But he actually looked worse this time, his face was red, he was slightly shaking, like he had broken out into a cold sweat.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over pulling out a small potion vile from her pocket and forcing Ron to drink it although he almost choked on the bitter-tasting fluid, his eyes shot open and his face had gone back to its usual colour.

Madam Pomfrey helped Ron to a chair outside the hall before re-entering and reassuring everybody that he was alright and that the ball should commence.

"He's being histrionic!" Hermione blurted out, enraged by Ron's behaviour.

"'E iz merely shocked" Fleur defends the red-head, squeezing Hermione's hand gently as reassurance.

Harry moves back over to Pavarti getting into waltzing position.

Fleur had her hand place delicately on Hermione's waist as they begun to glide to the music. Gliding slowly to the music, Hermione almost felt like she was floating without the use of a spell. She had never felt anything like that before, Fleur's hands were exploring her body gently as they swayed in the time of the music, their bodies acting as one.

By that time, almost everybody had joined in on the dance including Cho and Neville who Harry kept giving envious glares. Dumbledore and McGonagall were dancing along with Hagrid and Madame Maxine.

Ron sat on one of the chair watching Hermione and Fleur dance closely as the music sped up before some people blocked his view. He had to see them, so he marched angrily onto the floor trying to move next to them.

"Weasly, get off the floor, if you 'aint going to dance" someone says annoying Ron to the extreme. Ron grabs the first person he sees alone on the dance floor and puts his hand around their waist dancing while peeking over heads to spot Fleur and Hermione.

He and his dance partner end up right next to Harry and Pavarti.

"Uhhhh…. Ron" Harry says noticing his best friend next to him, dancing but looking utterly distracted. He had spotted Fleur whispering something into Hermione's ear and Hermione chuckling.

"Yeah?" Ron asks still trying to spot Hermione and Fleur who he had once again lost in the crowd.

"Is there something you have to tell me?" Harry asks.

"No, why?" Ron answers absentmindedly. Ron looks over to whose waist he was holding.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron shouts, his face and ears going red. He was dancing with no other than Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw quidditch captain.

"Looks like Ginny isn't the only Weasly falling for quidditch player's does it? Some Slytherin boy taunts making Ron go even redder.

Ron goes out of the great hall to hide his embarrassment. Harry tries to follow his best-friend but Pavarti holds him where he is.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asks angrily as he turns around and finds himself face to face with Hermione.

"Fleur is getting me a drink" Hermione says happily. It was like she was in dream world.

"Oh Fleur!" Ron shouts out crossly snapping Hermione out of her daze. "I think we should definitely have a talk about Fleur" he said her name like it was a deadly poison or a curse, it made Hermione's skin crawl, she wanted to slap him for saying her name that way. "When were you planning on telling me about Fleur! Or where you planning on having me make a fool out of myself gaping over her and asking her out when you knew I had no chance? He continued bitterly. "and you, were you planning to tell me about you, I was actually going to ask to the ball. I think I have a right to know my best-friend's gay before she turns up at a ball with a girl and makes me look like a dateless git!" He shouts even louder.

"Zid I interrupt something?" Fleur asks, seeing the heated look on Hermione's and Ron's faces.

"Yes!" Ron shouts lashing out at the girl.

"No, Fleur, you're not interrupting anything." Hermione says.

Ron walks off angrily, his dress robes swaying behind him.

"'Ermione, what ez wrong?" Fleur asks, seeing Hermione on the verge of tears. "Zid I do something wrong?" Fleur asks as a few tears stray down Hermione's face.

"No, no, you're perfect" Hermione breaths out, more tears streaming down her face.

"Zen what ez es?" Fleur asks, gently wiping stray tears off of Hermione's face.

"I just expected Ron to be more…… supportive" Hermione says falling into Fleur's embrace.

"Eet will be alright, 'e just needs zome… time." Fleur says gently tracing circles on Hermione's back.

"I hope you're right" Hermione says feeling warmth in Fleur's embrace.

"I 'ope I am too" Fleur says pulling back from the hug and gently wiping away the rest of Hermione's tears. She tenderly cups the younger girl's face and kisses her on her lips softly. It was supposed to be a reassurance kiss but quickly became more heated. When oxygen became an issue, they broke apart, Hermione rested her head on the older girl's shoulder. She chuckles a little.

"Guess I ruined the evening with my crying" She says chuckling, holding on to Fleur's shoulders. Fleur kisses her on the cheek.

"I guezz, we should get back zo ze ball before everyone starts thinking naughty thoughtz." Fleur says giggling.

"I guess we should" Hermione says taking Fleur hand in her own and walking back into the great hall, hand-in-hand.

TBC…

A/N: Please review, suggestions? Anything? Tell me what you think.


	4. TriWizard Hanky Panky?

Title: Outside your window 4?

Disclaimer: Yeah, same as before, characters belongs to J.K. Rowling

Refer to first chapter for everything else that's supposed to go here.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, blame the bloody flu and my computer which broke down, anyways, thanks for the reviews, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside because my story is liked. Keep reviewing so I can continue having this warm and fuzzy feeling and keep a warm and fuzzy fan fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midday on Boxing day and most of the Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students were just now filling the great hall after an extra long lay in. Breakfast was still steaming on all of the house tables ready to be devoured by the hungry students.

Hermione, being one of the only students to have woken up early, was sitting in the library reading a potions book. She glanced up at the clock which was showing 12:01 and she shut the heavy book deciding it was time to eat something.

As she entered the great hall, she saw Harry and Ginny both sitting eating their breakfast silently, Ron however was not there.

"Did you JUST wake up?" Harry asked, putting emphasis on the word just because it was un-Hermione-like to sleep in later than he.

"No, I was in the library." Hermione says, taking a seat next to Harry.

"Oh" Harry says continuing to eat.

"Where isRonald?" Hermione asks, although it was almost obvious he was still in a bad mood after his tirade the night before.

"Uhmmm… he's still asleep, I think" Ginny says, Harry nods in agreement although he had not seen his friend all morning.

Hermione quickly scans the great hall, looking first at the Ravenclaw table to see if she could spot Fleur who was not in the great hall yet.

"Have you figured out the egg yet, Harry?" Hermione asks while putting food on her plate.

"Uhh… yeah" Harry quickly says, not wanting to worry Hermione because he hadn't figured out the egg yet, he wasn't even close to figuring out the mystery of the golden egg.

"Ok, so?" Hermione says urging him to continue.

"So, what?" Harry says.

"What was the clue?" Hermione asks, slightly worried about Harry's weird behaviour.

"I'll tell you later" Harry says, trying hard to dismiss the subject before he had to admit he lied and really hadn't an idea what the golden egg was about.

Hermione was slightly worried about Harry's behaviour, she knew he hadn't figured out the egg but dismissed the subject until later because she could hear Harry's voice was getting slightly agitated. She nods her acceptance to his unwillingness to tell and begins slowly eating, every few minutes looking at great hall's huge double doors, expecting Fleur's entrance.

"Mail's here" Ginny says, seeing a load of owls flying towards the open windows of the great hall.

"They're late" Hermione says, turning and seeing the many birds with letters, newspapers and parcels tied onto their feet.

"It's boxing day" Ginny says shrugging her slender shoulders although she knew despite the day, the morning owls were hardly ever late.

Hermione detached a copy of the daily prophet from a white and brown owl that had landed right in her plate. She in folded the paper only to see that she and Fleur graced the cover.

"Honestly, these people have no life" She muttered to herself gaining Ginny's attention.

"What is it?" Ginny asks reaching for the paper in Hermione's hand.

"Nothing!" Hermione says quickly trying to hide the paper but Ginny is too quick and grabs the paper.

She reads the title aloud: "**Tri-wizard Hanky-Panky!"**

"Hanky-panky?" Harry looks up from his food to make sure what he heard was right.

Ginny nods and continues reading the article aloud.

"**Well it seems, Harry Potter (12, youngest Tri-Wizard champion ever) needs to find better romance. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's longtime girlfriend, a seemingly quite plain and study focused girl has successfully captured the heart of yet another Tri Wizard champion. You may recently recall an article about Miss Granger's fascination with Tri Wizard champion, Viktor Krum which left Harry Potter ultimately devastated and disappointed with his girlfriend's promiscuity.**"

"Promiscuity!" Hermione utters finding it hard to believe exactly what she was hearing.

Ginny continues reading the article aloud, trying to ignore the picture with the article of Hermione and Fleur looking quite shocked and a bit angry probably because of Rita snapping that picture.

"**New discovery of his girlfriend's sexuality has left Mr. Potter quite flabbergasted, so much so that he completely brushed us off when trying to ask him his feeling on the subject after Miss. Granger entered the Yule ball on the arm of no other than Fleur Delacour. Delacour, the part-veela beauty hasappeared to have fallen under the spell of the bookworm. No word on how Delacour's traditional French parents have taken the news of their daughter new found sexuality. **

**Potter attended the Yule ball and danced quite distractedly with Parvati Patil. Viktor Krum, much to the dismay of many girls, attended the ball with 3rd year Hogwart's student, Ginny Weasley. The very handsome Cedric Diggory attended the ball with Padma Patil but noticeably had his eyes on Neville Longbottom's date, Cho Chang. No doubt that the Patil sisters have gotten lucky. What should happen next? Will Hermione go for Cedric? Will Harry confront his girlfriend about her promiscuity or does this mark the end for the couple? No doubt this Tri Wizard tournament will bring more than just physical challenges for these champions!" **Ginny finishes and takes a breath.

"Wow, she made it all sound like some kind of television show!" Ginny says putting the paper down.

Hermione grabbed the paper and ripped it down the middle quite angrily before rippping it in tiny pieces.

"Don't worry Hermione, it's not like anybody actually believes what Rita writes!" Harry says.

"I know!" Hermione says. She was just about to get up and look for Fleur when she felt long arm snake around her waist.

"Bonjour mon amour" Fleur says kissing Hermione gently on the cheek and earning a lot of envious stares from many people in the hall. The anger that Hermione felt just seconds ago was instantly replaced with joy.

"Good morning" Fleur says acknowledging Ginny and Harry and making a mental note that Ron had not shown up. Ginny and Harry mutter their greetings to the lively blonde.

"Have a good sleep?" Hermione asks, shifting over to make space for her girlfriend.

"oui, a great sleep, et waz filled with pleasant thoughtz of you, zo et was very pleasant." Fleur says making Hermione turn a deep crimson.

"I zee you 'ave read ze paper" Fleur says noticing the pieces of ripped up daily prophet over the table.

"Yes" Hermione says, chuckling over the unnecessary rage she got into because of the Rita's article. She knew from the night before that Rita would do what she did so there was really no point in getting angry.

"Zat journalist ez quite vile!" Fleur says also chuckling because she too has bad a big deal over the article upon seeing it but now realized there was no point.

TBC……

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE, PRETTY, PRETTY, REALLY PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR AND SPRINKLES AND PIXIE STICKS ON TOP AND A CHERRY! **


End file.
